Uma paixão de verdade
by Sild-San
Summary: Sequela à minha história "Conselhos para o Kaiba", Joey decide revelar os seus sentimentos a Joey, mas Joey está perseguido por ideias erradas da homossexualidade, funcionará? K ,oneshot,português Seto/Joey


Seto Kaiba estava com esperança. Esperança não era um sentimento que ele sentisse muitas vezes, normalmente sabia focar-se e, quando uma coisa lhe parecia impossível, não tinha esperança apenas conseguia-a, não importando o esforço, mas hoje, depois de uma conversa particularmente honesta com alguns casais, este sentia-se com esperança. Ao aproximar-se da porta de casa de Joey Wheeler, o edifício pequeno e mal mantido constatando em grande medida com a mansão enorme de Seto, mas o paralelo não lhe passou pela cabeça enquanto se aproximava.

Respirando fundo Seto bateu duas vezes na porta, e esperou educadamente por um resposta, sabia que já era de noite e que provavelmente Joey se encontrava a dormir, mas o que não esperava era que o pai de Joey abrisse a porta. Este estava apenas nuns boxers amarelados e numa camisa interior pequena de mais para a sua barriga, a sua barba não estava feita e o seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, mas não de uma forma estilosa, tinha também os seus olhos raiados de sangue e era bem óbvio que estivera a beber. Seto hesitou e depois olhou à sua volta, não estava lá ninguém, não era de surpreender realmente, ele sabia que o pai de Joey bebia, e que jogava, o que lhe era a principal causa das dúvidas, num tom perfeitamente calmo e não longe do que se encontraria num encontro formal Seto perguntou:

- Boa noite, desculpe-me incomodá-lo, mas o Whee…quer dizer o Joey está em casa?

O homem olhou para o rapaz mais jovem com a suspeita nos olhos, tentando perceber o que o sujeito queria, estava obviamente bem vestido, e pertencia a outra categoria social do que ele, lutando para formar as palavras o pai de Joey interrogou de forma rude:  
- O que queres? O Joey não está, e mesmo que estivesse o que é que ele quereria com um menino rico como tu?

Seto sorriu desagradavelmente, agora via de onde provinha a má educação de Joey, mantinha-se perfeitamente quieto na entrada à espera que o convidassem a entrar, vendo que não aconteceria ele mudou o peso de uma perna para a outra e indagou:

- Claro claro, então poder-me-ia dizer onde se encontra o Joey neste momento? Preciso de falar com ele… - Seto hesitou um pouco – É…é importante.

As suspeitas do pai de Joey confirmaram-se, para dizer a verdade a sua mente estava vaga quanto aos detalhes de onde o seu filho estaria, tinha acabado de chegar de uma noite de borga cortada cedo pela policia, e estava de mau humor. Deixando perfeitamente claro o seu humor na sua voz este respondeu a Seto, não da maneira mais agradável. Questionando a inteligência do jovem, e dizendo-lhe que não tinha que saber por onde andava o seu filho, que já era grande o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo, este expulsou-o e fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Seto permaneceu por ali, durante alguns segundos, um sorriso agradável na cara, teria que fazer algo em relação ao pai de Joey, pensou ele, não algo violento, mas arranjar-lhe um programa de toxicodependência ou assim, puramente para ajudar o Joey a ficar feliz, não tinha interesse nenhum na felicidade do homem.

Tinha um problema no entanto, não sabia por onde procurar Joey, provavelmente estaria na casa de um amigo, não andaria por ai na noite, nestes bairros de pouca fama, mas Seto não sabia bem onde ficavam as casas dos amigos dele, decidiu voltar à mansão, para descansar, e procura-lo no dia seguinte, uma mente cansada não o ajudaria muito, afinal.

_**Será que sim? Será que há esperança?**_

Eram duas ou três da manhã, Seto acabara de chegar, poderia ter chamado uma limusina facilmente, ou ligar a um dos seus empregados para o ir buscar, mas decidiu andar, para organizar as ideias e também para ver se por acaso encontrava Joey, mesmo tendo uma certeza quase absoluta de ele estar em casa de um amigo. Apesar das probabilidades, e da quantidade de dinheiro que trazia consigo, não fora assaltado, pelo caminho organizara as suas ideias, relativamente bem, para dizer a verdade, mas a sua mente sempre fora superior, admitiu ele para si mesmo.

Ao chegar à mansão viu que os seus empregados, a maioria dos quais não podia partir até ele lhes dar permissão, assim como o seu mordomo ainda estavam de pé, sem dúvida à sua espera, dispensando-os com um gesto, todos menos o seu mordomo este viu que Mokuba se encontrava ainda de pé, tendo estado escondido por trás de vários pés de pernas, Seto cumprimentou o seu irmão, perguntando-lhe logo de seguida o que estava a fazer, estando ainda acordado a estas horas da noite. Mokuba olhou para o seu irmão e disse:

- Não consegui dormir, depois do que passámos, estava preocupado contigo, foste aquele conselheiro? Porque demoraste tanto?

Seto suspirou, não era como se agora tivesse escolha, nem valia a pena perguntar como é que Mokuba sabia dos seus planos, simplesmente sabia, Mokuba, o irmão de Seto, era o único a quem este permitia estas intrusões na sua privacidade, falaria com ele mais tarde, por hoje estava cansado, e dificilmente lhe parecia uma boa ideia passar mais tempo da sua noite, que devia ser aproveitada para dormir ou trabalhar, a discutir com o seu irmão. Decidido, este chamou o seu mordomo e, depois de umas palavras discretas e de uns acenos, este foi-se deitar, Mokuba seguiu-o pouco depois.

_**Existe definitivamente esperança, certo?**_

Apesar de se ter deitado tarde Seto acordou cedo, o seu sentido de pontualidade e orientação talhando o seu padrão de sono. Apesar do cansaço este estava ligeiramente feliz, demorando pouco tempo a levantar-se ao chegar lá abaixo a uma das cozinhas, perguntou pelo seu irmão, sendo a sua pergunta respondida:

- Ainda está a dormir, ficou acordado até tarde, à sua espera, todos estávamos preocupados consigo, chegar a estas horas da noite, e com o seu estatuto…poderia ter sido….

Mas Seto já não estava a ouvir, tendo desligado depois de saber de Mokuba, Mokuba poderia ser um obstáculo contra a sua relação com Joey, obviamente que Mokuba era o mais importante e, mesmo que não querendo que o seu irmão ditasse as suas relações, nenhum namorado ou namorada se poderia comparar com Mokuba em termos de importância, pelo menos para Seto. Teria que fazer algo quanto a isto, e o mais rapidamente possível, uma boa prática em negócios era atar todas as pontas soltas antes da conclusão, para que não viessem estragar algo mais tarde, mas Seto decidiu que isso podia esperar, enquanto mastigava uma tosta distraidamente, primeiro tinha que encontrar Joey.

_**Claro que sim, afinal a esperança nunca morre, pois não?**_

O grande problema para Seto, era que não sabia onde o seu possível namorado poderia estar, estaria em casa de um amigo? Teria regressado a casa? Andaria pela rua? Ele simplesmente não sabia, não era muito comum para Seto andar com Joey e companhia, e se havia um local onde todos se encontravam normalmente, estava-lhe a escapar da memória, tinha tentado ir à loja do avô do Yugi, mas tinha estado demasiado embaraçado para entrar, se isto continuasse assim a única hipótese que ele teria de encontrar Joey, seria por puro acaso, mas quais eram as hipóteses?

O dia dois da procura por Joey passou lentamente e frustradamente para Seto, não queria contratar uma agência de detetives ou alguém para procurar Joey, apesar de a ideia já lhe ter passado pela cabeça, mas sem números de telefone, ou emails, para combinarem um encontro, como se poderiam encontrar, Seto supunha que no próximo dia poderia simplesmente estar de guarda, ou mandar alguém estar de guarda à porta da casa da porta de Joey, este teria que ir a casa a algum ponto certo? Mas isso não seria uma perseguição, Seto começava a perceber porque é que as pessoas faziam loucuras pelo amor. E de facto, o que era esta demanda senão uma loucura? Para Seto, a dúvida persistia, não tinha dúvida de que era isto que queria, mas o destino parecia estar a rir-se na cara dele, felizmente no próximo dia era a escola, Seto deitou-se mais uma vez exausto, e já tarde. Felizmente o próximo dia seria um dia de escola, e saberia onde encontrar Joey, não podia simplesmente continuar a faltar ao trabalho, tinha a maior parte das ações portanto era de duvidar que ele fosse despedido, mas tinha que controlar as ações da empresa, Seto tomou uma decisão quase no sono, tiraria mais um dia, e se não conseguisse falar com Joey, deixaria o destino tomar conta do assunto.

_**Mas nada é imortal, e se?**_

Depois de um bom pequeno almoço Seto dirigiu-se até à escola, ainda era cedo, não tendo tocado para a entrada para a primeira aula da manhã, mas era exatamente isso que ele queria. Estava disposto a esperar por todos até Joey passar, momento em que lhe tocaria no ombro, olharia bem para ele e o faria falar com ele. Não teve que esperar muito, já que, alguns minutos depois, chegou Joey, rodeado pelos seus amigos, Seto deixou-os passar por ele, e depois, engolindo fundo, seguiu-os.

Tocando no ombro de Joey Seto conseguiu que este parasse, os seus amigos parando também, Seto olhou para ele e disse:

- Temos que falar.

Joey olhou para ele com um ar de escárnio, abanou a cabeça e começou a andar de novo, com duas longas passadas Seto ficou lado a lado com ele, e, ambos ao mesmo ritmo, Seto tentou falar:

-Estou a falar a sério, tenho que te dizer algumas coisas!

Joey acelerou o passo e com uma expressão determinada Seto seguiu-o, isto não estava a correr como esperava, estava a ser empurrado para fora da proximidade de Joey, pelo grupo de amigos, que inconscientemente tentava voltar às suas posições normais, correndo, Seto colocou-se à frente do grupo e estendeu os braços.

Toda a gente parou, olhando para ele, mesmo pessoas fora do grupo começaram a olhar, Seto corou um pouco, não queria propriamente chamar a atenção a este nível.

- O que raios queres Kaiba? Não vês que estou a tentar ir para as aulas? É este o teu grande plano? Atrasar-me? Se sim, desceste mesmo de nível!

O grupo riu-se mas Seto não ia deixar que alguns insultos o detessem, a fogosidade de Joey fora uma das razões pelo qual se apaixonara com ele, lentamente, o jovem de cabelos acastanhados repetiu-se.

Joey olhou para ele e num tom de voz entre o irritado e o sério disse:

- O que quer que seja pode esperar até eu ter aula certo? Não posso chegar atrasado mais vezes, já estive atrasado várias, e não me quero repetir.

Seto apenas disse:

- Na minha mansão, à tua hora de almoço, mandarei alguém buscar-te.

E depois partiu.

_**Não há Se, tudo vai dar certo!**_

Seto Kaiba estava nervoso, ao contrário da esperança o nervosismo era muito mais comum parao jovem de cabelos acastanhados, tinha conseguido o que queria, tinha marcado uma reunião em particular com Joey, mas, o outro viria? Não fora claro, uma coisa rara nela, e na verdade o outro odiava-o, odiavam-se ambos, porque é que ele haveria de ir, desperdiçar uma hora de almoço com ele? Afinal a culpa era dele, porque é que sempre o tratara mal? Será que….Seto interrompeu a sua linha de pensamento antes da sua conclusão óbvia, sim, ele viria, a curiosidade tomaria a melhor de Joey, ou pelo menos ele assim esperava. À medida que as horas avançavam os pensamentos de Kaiba ficavam cada vez mais centrados em Joey, até que chegou ao ponto em que mais nada passava pela mente dele. Por fim a hora chegou. Seto decidiu que estar sentado não lhe ajudava nada e decidiu pôr-se a andar pelo hall de entrada, se Joey entrasse, Seto veria-o logo.

Passaram-se 5 minutos. 10 minutos. 15, a cada minuto depois da hora a paciência de Seto diminuía e o nervosismo aumentava, teria o outro recusado aparecer, a atitude magoava-o, estaria errado sobre a curiosidade de Joey, seria assim tão odiado? Não o surpreendia muito, mas mesmo assim magoava-o. Subitamente Seto ouviu o som de um carro na entrada e quase correu, antes de perceber o que estava a fazer e recuperar a sua dignididade, os minutos seguintes foram tortura enquanto esperava que o outro rapaz finalmente chegasse, por fim este entrou, ficando ambos frente a frente, olhando-se nos olhos.

O silêncio ameaçava tornar-se embaraçoso para ambos por isso Joey quebrou o silêncio.

- Então Kaiba – Pronunciou a palavra com o maior nível de escárnio que conseguiu – Desculpa o atraso, fiquei retido na aula.

Seto ignorou o insulto deliberado e disse num tom de voz cortês….

- Não há problema, agora porque é que não te sentas e tomas alguma bebida, preferes chá? Alguma bebida alcoólica?

-Não obrigado – Joey parecia desconfortável – Eu…prometi que nunca beberia, não quero acabar como o meu p…não quero acabar com uma pessoa. - Joey perdera toda a sua frontalidade e atitude, e o seu tom de voz tornara-se distante e algo triste. Seto aproveitou o silêncio para falar…

- Sabes, conheci o teu pai – Joey ficou subitamente tenso, parecendo horrorizado – Um homem que..não é muito agradável, pois não?

Joey, parecia agora muito desconfortável, parecendo escolher as suas palavras com cuidado este disse:

- Sim, bem, é família não é? É o que tenho, tenho que a adorar e de cuidar dele e das suas dúvidas – Tentou bravamente sorrir, mas falhou, percebendo isso voltou ao seu olhar triste e calmo – Mas tu provavelmente não sabes como é…

Seto hesitou, revelar o seu passado seria uma fraqueza e extaria a expor-se a Joey, antes de ter confirmação do que Joey sentia, confiava nele o suficiente para isso, correria Joey para um tabloide? Seto decidiu que confiava nele o suficiente.

- Sabes, não te censuro por não gostares muito do teu pai, não contei isto a muita gente mas a verdade é que….- Contou de seguida o seu passado, o que pareceu dar a Joey confiança.

- Sim, é exactamente o que sinto, mas, porque me chamaste?

Seto decidiu abrir o baralho e revelar o que sentia, tomou um grande golpe de ar e revelou o que sentia de maneira abreviada.

- Bem sabes, a verdade é que eu gosto de ti, Wheeler…quer dizer Joey. - Era a primeira vez que Seto chamava Joey pelo seu primeiro nome e fazê-lo fazia-o sentir-se bem, feliz até. – Na verdade acho que estou apaixonado por ti

A reação de Joey não foi a que Seto esperava…..

-Isso não passa de uma loucura e tu sabe-lo bem, nós nunca nos demos bem porque é que haveríamos de começar a namorar do nada? Admito que seria agradável ter a tua riqueza, especialmente estando a minha condição económica como está! Mas isto é ridículo!

Surpreendido com a reação súbita e chocada de Joey, Seto mal teve tempo para elaborar uma resposta, não que fizesse diferença porque Joey não a queria ouvir…

- Ouve! Eu…

- Não! Não é preciso ser um génio para perceber que estás a gozar comigo, e mesmo que não estejas, o grande Seto Kaiba! O frio, o que não mostra sentimentos, o grande mistério, podes ter qualquer rapariga no mundo, qualquer uma, e escolhes-me a mim, só podes estar a gozar!

- Mas eu gosto mesmo de ti! Por favor! – Foi o tom e a escolha de palavras, o tom quase implorativo que Joey nunca ouvira em Seto que o fez parar e olhar para ele, para perceber que ele falava a sério, mas mesmo assim não era tão simples…

- Mesmo que eu algum dia gostasse de ti, e é um grande mesmo, já que até este momento sempre me trataste mal, mesmo que sim, somos rapazes, e tu sabes que estas relações são gozadas por todos, eu não sei sobre ti, mas não quero que os meus amigos andem por trás das minhas costas a chamar-me bicha! Ou maricas, ou algo do género, não pode ser!

Seto pensou durante alguns segundos no que iria dizer e depois, num tom cortante, respondeu.

-Isso é uma coisa horrível para dizer, o amor não olha géneros, sexo, ou raça, o amor só...acontece! Achas mesmo que eu estava a planear cair por outro rapaz? Na verdade tenho mais a perder do que tu, tenho uma empresa multimilionária que posso perder por estar apaixonado por ti, sabes, se os teus amigos vão gozar contigo por trás das tuas costas não são mesmo teus amigos!

- Claro que são, afinal, é só normal, eu não quero andar por ai com tiques, e porcarias, e vestir-me de rosas, ou saias, ou lá o quê!

Relâmpagos voavam entre os dois, Joey estava numa posição estranha, não querendo compreender o que estava a acontecer-lhe, enquanto que Seto estava numa posição em que teria que explicar que nada mudava ao ser homossexual, dificilmente era a pessoa certa para o fazer. Mas ia tentar, não só por si, mas também por Joey, que não podia continuar a viver na ignorância.

- Olha, podes considerar-me uma má pessoa, e eu admito que falhei como amigo para ti, na verdade dificilmente podemos ser considerados mais que conhecidos, mas não é a minha orientação sexual que me faz assim, eu sou bissexual, não tenho dúvidas disso, já que estou apaixonado por ti, agora, a questão é, vês-me com tiques? Ando por ai de saias? Visto-me de mulher? Não é justo caraterizar uma pessoa só por uma característica que ele ou ela não pode escolher, ou mesmo um grupo de pessoas por uma minoria, percebes quão idiota o teu argumento é? Simplesmente não podes! Eu estou diferente?

Joey olhou para Seto, que estava furioso mas ao mesmo tempo magoado pelo que Joey acabara de dizer, será que ele simplesmente cair assim e falar com o outro rapaz, especialmente sabendo o que ele era? O modo de viver na sua casa fora sempre, casa uma rapariga, têm filhos, usa-os para te fazer tudo, era assim que o seu pai vivia, seria assim tão mau ir contra as expectativas do seu pai? Violento ou não? E estaria Seto errado ao dizer que não havia diferença nele por ser o que era? Joey não tinha a certeza disso, sim, Seto estava diferente, estava muito mais agradável para ele, mas seria suficiente para abandonar uma vida de ódio entre os dois? Joey começou a falar…

À medida que Joey falava o sorriso de iluminava o seu sorriso, não era perfeito, não se amavam e começavam a namorar, e casavam e viviam felizes, mas era um começo, enquanto Joey descrevia como nunca se vira nessa situação antes e fantasiara em viver com Seto, e às vezes mesmo beijá-lo….o que pensava ser só um desvaneio da mente, provava ser muito mais, pelo menos para Seto, mas Joey ainda não estava pronto para namorar a sério, não para o revelar ao público pelo menos, não para contar aos seus amigos, mas era um começo, estavam, nesse momento, a dar-lhe uma tentativa, mesmo que em privado, Seto não perdeu tempo a ir beijar Joey, e só o largou quando ambos estavam sem folego, Seto tinha a certeza que muitos mais viriam

Mas a verdadeira surpresa veio depois, quando Mokuba voltou da escola e lhe perguntou se já namorava com Joey, quando Seto lhe perguntou como sabia, Mokuba apenas respondeu que era óbvio e, perante a confirmação de Seto, este apenas disse num tom aliviado…

"Finalmente!"

Deixando o seu irmão de boca aberta.

**O fim **

**NA: Não sei o que alguém poderia pensar sobre isto, não sei se está factualmente correto, não sei se os meus leitores vão ficar agradados ou enojados, mas foi divertido de escrever, e a mensagem sobre preconceito que corre pela história toda? Algumas pessoas têm mesmo que a aprender….Não é o meu trabalho dar lições de moral, fiz muitas coisas questionáveis, mas isto…felizmente não foi uma delas, mandem-me reviews ok, gosto sempre de receber opiniões, Obrigado.**


End file.
